2019–20 West Ham United F.C. season
Slaven Bilić | stadium = London Stadium | final_position = Premier League | stadium = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = | cup_placement3 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season will be West Ham United s eighth consecutive campaign in the Premier League since being promoted in the 2011–12 season. It will be West Ham's 24th Premier League campaign overall and their 62nd top flight appearance in their 125th year in existence. In addition to the Premier League, West Ham United will participate in the FA Cup and EFL Cup, entering at the third round in the FA Cup and the second round in the EFL Cup respectively. First team Kits Transfers Transfers in Loans out Transfers out Released } Free agent || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || CB || || Mason Barrett || Watford || Under-23s |- | 30 June 2019 || CF || || Andy Carroll || Free agent || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || DM || || Kevin Dalipi || Free agent || Academy |- | 30 June 2019 || CM || || Moses Makasi || Free agent || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || CF || || Toni Martínez || Famalicão || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || AM || || Samir Nasri || Anderlecht || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || LB || || Vashon Neufville || Free agent || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || CB || || Josh Pask || Coventry City || First team |- | 30 June 2019 || CF || || Odysseas Spyridis || Free agent || Academy |- | 30 June 2019 || CM || || Noha Sylvestre || Neuchâtel Xamax || First team |} Pre-season West Ham United confirmed on 26 March that they would be taking part in the 2019 Premier League Asia Trophy in China, alongside Newcastle United, Wolverhampton Wanderers and Premier League champions Manchester City. This will be West Ham's second appearance in the bi-annual competition, after finishing third in the 2009 edition. It was later announced on 13 May that West Ham would face Manchester City in the semi-finals, at the same time that ticket details were revealed. |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= West Ham United |goals1=Fischer Lienhart |goals2=Sánchez Antonio Diop |stadium=Cashpoint Arena |location=Altach, Austria |attendance=2,981 |referee= |result=W }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= West Ham United |goals1=D. Silva Nmecha Sterling |goals2=Noble |stadium=Nanjing Olympic Sports Centre |location=Nanjing, China |attendance= |referee=Craig Pawson (England) |result=L }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= West Ham United |goals1=Muto |stadium=Hongkou Stadium |location=Shanghai, China |attendance= |referee=Guan Xing (China) |result=L }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |goals2=Lanzini |team2= West Ham United |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance= |referee= |result=W }} |score=3–5 |report=Report |goals1=Köpke Selke |goals2=Fornals Lanzini Haller Diangana Antonio |team2= West Ham United |stadium=Sonnenseestadion |location=Ritzing, Austria |attendance= |referee= |result=W }} |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Lanzini Wilshere |goals2=Haller López |stadium=London Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance= |referee= |result=D }} Competitions Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches On 13 June 2019, the Premier League fixtures were announced. FA Cup EFL Cup Category:West Ham United F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons